


All My Agony Fades Away

by SoenNoUme (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (by canon I mean both series), (lots of it), Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, HOMRA! Bakugo, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sceptre 4!Shouto, Smut, Trans Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/SoenNoUme
Summary: Fast-forward a few years since high school ended and he’s still retained his quasi-friendship with kusonerd. Yes, they’re enemies and Deku deserves to die, but his King doesn’t seem to want him to go around killing Clansmen from other Clans.Or,K Project and BNHA crossover no one asked for.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: SubZero (TDBK) Big Bang





	All My Agony Fades Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to Subzero Big Bang!
> 
> Here's the link to my [partner's](https://artistrashofmine.tumblr.com/post/644861242202357760/check-out-this-epic-fic-called-all-my-agony-fades) work!

Katsuki doesn’t know why he really joined HOMRA apart from the fact that he wanted to be strong. That’s the only reason that’s acceptable. 

Being in a group, an organisation, isn’t his thing, but _someone_ had to keep the shitty nerd in his place.

The shitty nerd isn’t in HOMRA, no, he knows that _kusonerd_ is a part of JUNGLE. He’s almost been persuaded into playing the game, but the game never intrigued him.

Fast-forward a few years since high school ended and he’s still retained his quasi-friendship with _kusonerd_. Yes, they’re enemies and Deku deserves to die, but his King doesn’t seem to want him to go around killing Clansmen from other Clans.

He thinks HOMRA is the best Clan, of course, that’s why he chose HOMRA over Sceptre 4. He’s got to control explosive flames as a member of HOMRA, and while there are a few people he can’t stand, it’s been a good ride so far.

Until now, that is.

HOMRA and Sceptre 4 got into a skirmish, and he’s part of the group of HOMRA who ran into a bunch of Blues.

“Out of my way, extras!” Katsuki snarls at the Blues as they ready their sabres.

“Bakugo-san,” Awashima, he believes that’s the pretty blonde lieutenant’s name, calls him calmly. “There’s no reason to be volatile.”

“You can die, woman!” he snaps back, small explosions of fireballs dancing across his palms.

“We aren’t asking for a fight, Seri-chan,” Kusanagi, HOMRA’s, the Red Clan’s, second-in-command smiles at his obvious crush. “Ignore Katsuki-chan. He had a fight with Yata-chan earlier today.”

_Why the hell are you lying to her, you old geezer?_ Katsuki growls inside his head when he notices someone _new_ on the other side.

The man is possibly his age with different-coloured eyes and two-tone hair that gets split down in the middle. His face is quite attractive, Katsuki will admit that, and even the scar on the left side of his face can’t make him be any less handsome.

He realises he’s staring, looking away from the two-tone eyed man with a tiny bit of heat rushing to his cheeks. He ignores his hands set off tiny explosions from being flustered, all because he can’t show _weakness_ in front of his enemies.

“So,” Awashima looks at them with a questioning look. “If you aren’t here to attack us, then why is Bakugo-san looking at us like he wants to charge?”

“He hasn’t got any manners,” Kusanagi replies without missing a beat.

“Hey, old geezer—”

Bakugo curses when someone bonks him on the top of his head with their baseball bat, and growls when he sees that it’s Yata, HOMRA’s third in command, their vanguard, _their Yatagarasu_.

“Will you be quiet for once?” Yata scolds him.

“Why don’t _you_ shut up?” he snaps back.

“Oh, coming from you, that’s rich—”

“Mi-sa-ki?” Katsuki doesn’t know if he should be grateful that fucking _Fushimi_ is here as well. He just knows there's a bad history between Yata and Fushimi.

“Fuck off, you damned monkey!”

Katsuki tries to slink away, but he realises upon sighing that there might be a fight after all.

  
  


And when the fight starts, he gets attacked by the two-tone eyed man straight-on.

“Why were you staring at me earlier, Bakugo?” the other man hisses, his sabre blocked by Katsuki’s arm brace.

“Am I not allowed to stare at such a pretty thing?” he smirks, reaching out with one hand to set off an explosion right in his face.

“Has no one told you that staring is rude?” the pretty man answers with a question.

“No,” he hums. “But it might help if I learn your name.”

“What does my name have to do with anything?” the pretty little thing looks so confused.

“Might wanna learn the name of a pretty thing who caught my attention, that’s all,” he’s not even shouting, which is taking _himself_ by surprise.

“It’s irrelevant to this fight,” the different-colour eyed man strikes with his blade once more, which, again, is blocked using his arm brace.

Katsuki takes a step back to get the necessary space before whirling around for a roundhouse kick, managing to sweep under the other’s knees and cause him to fall down onto the ground.

“Now,” Katsuki places his hand over the other’s face, tiny explosions flickering around. “Will you tell me your name?”

“This is considered _threatening_ , you know that?” the other man hisses.

“I know,” he grins. “But we aren’t here to play fair, are we?”

“No, we are not.”

Katsuki hisses when his hand starts to freeze like hell and is forced to take his hand away from the other’s face.

“Oh, so you somehow got both the blue flame and the ice abilities,” Katsuki muses mostly to himself when he sees blue flame coming out of one half of the other’s face, and how air seems to be freezing on the other. 

“You said it yourself, Bakugo,” the other man grins. “We aren’t here to play fair.”

“I just don’t think I’ve heard of an ice user from Sceptre 4 before,” he tries to hide his surprise. “That’s all.”

“Hope you’re ready,” is all the warning he gets before the other man charges towards him.

Katsuki barely has the time to block off the other’s parry. Where his brace met with the other’s blow, there’s ice forming; he hisses from displeasure. He pushes the dual-user away from him, and at the same time, setting off the biggest explosion he can muster.

The explosion catches everyone’s attention. When he struggles to regain his breath after setting off such a big explosion, he sees that he ‘accidentally’ knocked out most people from Sceptre 4, essentially those who aren’t immune to HOMRA’s flames, with his attack.

“That is not what I call ‘self-control’, Katsuki-chan,” Kusanagi sighs, shaking his head.

“I always knew he was a danger, but this just proves it,” Awashima, somehow still standing, glares at him. “I shall report this to Captain.”

“Do what you want, extra!” Katsuki growls at the woman.

///

That night, when Katsuki gets back to his apartment, he can’t stop thinking about the different-colour eyed man. He was the prettiest man he’s ever seen in his life, and he feels guilty for thinking about his enemy while home.

“He doesn’t mean a damn thing to me,” Katsuki mumbles to himself as he takes his shirt off and throws it into the laundry basket. “Just a pretty little shit I saw at work, nothing else…”

  
  


But he can’t deny the fact that he dreamt of those grey and turquoise eyes that night.

///

Katsuki doesn’t have a shift at his work the next day, so he decides to hang out at the HOMRA bar with his other Clansmen. He may argue with Yata from time to time, but he does get along with the short ginger.

“Hey, Katsuki!” Yata greets him when he gets there. “Here for some chatting?”

“I told you to stop calling me by my given name, fucking Chibi,” he growls, no bite in his words.

“It’s how everyone is around here, you know this,” Yata just scoffs. “Kusanagi-san needs help with some beer cases, so wanna go do that?”

“Sure, why the hell not,” he clicks his tongue.

“You look distracted,” Yata comments.

“Hah?” 

“It’s just a simple observation, man, chill!” Yata raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “Guess you got caught off by that new Blue, huh?”

“You mean the Half-and-Half bastard?” Katsuki blurts out the first name that comes to his mind.

“The dude with two-tone hair colour and two-tone eye-colour, yes,” Yata doesn’t bother telling him the Blue’s name. “Heard Saru personally recruited him.”

Katsuki doesn’t let Yata know that he ‘slipped up’ and called Fushimi by his given name. He noticed the Red Clan’s vanguard do that almost half the time Fushimi is brought up in the conversation.

///

After all the beer cases are moved to the correct places, Katsuki is free to go to the park near the HOMRA bar. He has his hands shoved into the pockets on his hoodie when he notices a quasi-familiar form sat on the bench closest to him.

“Oya, I’m guessing even a Blue needs a time off,” he growls at the Half-and-Half bastard when he is right next to him.

“Fuck off, Bakugo,” the other man hisses at him, not looking up. “I may be off-duty but I will not hesitate to bring you to the cell with me if you piss me off.”

“Gonna abuse your authority when I did nothing wrong, Blue?” he snarls.

“Well, if you start a fight, that’s a different story,” Half-and-Half bastard grins at him. “If you attack an unarmed person like me, that’s _definitely_ worth your one-way ticket to our cell.”

“You aren’t completely unarmed though,” he points out. “You still have your Blue aura. You can summon that icy shit and your blue fiery shit if you want.”

“The keyword is _want_ ,” Half-and-Half bastard suddenly sobers up and wears a stoic expression. “And I don’t gain anything from amusing you by being here, so…”

Katsuki brings out his Red aura and grabs the other’s right wrist, but he backs off almost immediately when he feels just how cold it is.

“Hah?” he growls. “You react fast, don’t ya, pretty thing?”

“I don’t have to answer that,” the other rolls his eyes and rises from the bench, _finally_ looking at him with two-tone eyes. “Next time we see each other, it won’t be so _peaceful_.”

///

Katsuki is back at the HOMRA bar the next day, but only to hang out there until his shift at his actual job starts. Yata is there as well, presumably doing the same thing.

“Katsuki-chan, welcome!” Kusanagi greets him and starts mixing his favourite drink. “Came alone again, I see?”

“You know I don’t give a shit about dating, Kusanagi-san,” Katsuki takes a seat at his usual stool at the counter and rests his dominant arm on top of the countertop. “Dating is exhausting.”

  
  


He’s swirling the tiny decorational straw around the inside of the glass absentmindedly when he realises someone’s calling his name. He snaps his head around to see Yata calling his name.

“Yes, Yata?” Katsuki asks, annoyed.

“Apparently Eric got into a fight with a few of the Blues, so now we’re to back him up,” the short ginger replies. “C’mon!”

  
  


Katsuki is almost exasperated when he sees the now-becoming-familiar two-tone hair from a distance. He doesn’t know how or why that Half-and-Half bastard is here, but Eric is in trouble, and regardless of how nearly intolerable some of his Clansmen may be, he still cares about them in his own way.

“Do you extras want to die that badly?” Katsuki cackles as tiny explosions sparkle on his palm.

“No one has to die, Bakugo,” Half-and-Half bastard clicks his tongue.

“Sorry, Seri-chan,” Kusanagi tries to _talk_ his way out of this as more Blues show up. “Eric and your Clansmen seem to have had a slight misunderstanding.”

“In what world does a _slight_ _misunderstanding_ end with one of my Clansmen getting injured?” Awashima questions.

“He isn’t injured, now is he?” Kusanagi is _still_ trying to talk his way out of this.

“Silence!”

Katsuki feels _almost_ intimated by this woman.

“Seri-chan—”

“If this happens again—”

“This happens too many times though,” comes a dry, humourless voice.

“Saruhiko!”

Katsuki sighs in resignation. Of _course_ , Fushimi shows up when Yata is here with the rest of the flock.

“If you got something to say, tell me back at the headquarters, Fushimi-kun,” Awashima sighs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Katsuki can tell that the Megane Bastard got more to say.

“This is your last warning, Kusanagi-san,” Awashima warns before ordering her subordinates to retreat.

The image of the cold, seductive look on Half-and-Half bastard’s face when their eyes meet before the retreat haunts Katsuki on his way back to the bar.

///

Half-and-Half bastard’s look lingers in Katsuki’s mind when he goes back to his place. He shrugs off his hoodie and goes straight to his bathroom, hoping a hot bath would clear his head.

He strips naked as the water fills up in the bathtub, steam rising from the water’s surface. He dips his toe in, not that he can get burnt when he’s got the Red aura.

Once the bathtub is filled up, he climbs in and submerges himself until he can feel the water’s surface tickle his chin. 

Letting out a loud sigh, he cards the front of his hair back and tries to ignore how Half-and-Half Bastard is affecting his damned life. He never found someone as infuriating as this bastard.

His frustration wells up in his lower region. 

It’s a shameless action.

He’s got a _problem_ to take care of, so he starts stroking himself. It’s not the first time he’s wanked off while taking a bath, nor will it be the last.

“Fuck…” he groans when a certain man with two-tone eyes colours flashes through his mind, his hand stroking himself faster.

He can’t help it.

He’s got eyes, and Half-and-Half bastard is quite attractive.

There’s not a twinge of guilt in the back of his mind when he releases.

///

“Oya?” a spiky, black-haired man Katsuki isn’t necessarily a fan of grins when he shows up at HOMRA bar.

“Fuck off, Kuroo,” Katsuki glares at the Strain, a non-Clansman who got supernatural powers.

“Oh, make me, blondie,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, as if he can’t be bothered by him. “I’m here to see Suoh Mikoto.”

“As if!”

Katsuki growls when Yata appears out of nowhere.

“Where did this chibi-chan come from?” Kuroo asks.

“I’ll fuck you up if you call me _chibi-chan_ again,” Yata threatens, the Red Aura enveloping him as he gets angry.

“Well, my business here today is with Suoh,” Kuroo reiterates. “So let me see Suoh.”

“Why are you guys being so fucking loud down here?”

_Speak of the Devil_ … Katsuki clicks his tongue when his boss deigns to greet them.

“Ah, I have my answer, Suoh,” Kuroo grins when his gaze meets Mikoto-san’s.

“So, you’ll join us? Mikoto-san asks.

///

Katsuki is not happy with the fact that Kuroo joined them. He always thought there was something up with that snide bastard.

“Just because you’re one of us, don’t go around thinking we’re friends, you bastard,” Katsuki deadpans.

“Don’t worry, I know friendship is earned,” Kuroo grins at him in a way that makes him feel uneasy.

“Kuroo! If you’re done being a lazy bitch, come here and help me sort out these beer cases!” Yata yells at them both. “Oh, and Katsuki! Kusanagi-san wants you to pick up some champagne bottles from his usual store!”

  
  


Ten minutes later, Katsuki finds himself stood behind the fucking _Half-and-Half bastard_. 

“Do you stalk me now?” Half-and-Half bastard asks.

“I should be the one asking you that!” his palms itch to burst into explosions.

“Now, now,” the bastard with a pretty face smirks. “Remember that it’s against the laws to use your Aura where a civilian can see you…”

“Should I care?”

Katsuki takes in a sharp breath when the other man takes a step closer, so close their noses are basically touching.

“I don’t know what the deal is with you, Bakugo Katsuki,” the other’s mismatched eyes burn with fury of unknown origin. “What fuels your anger?”

///

Katsuki’s tempted to return to the bar without the champagne since he’s so fucking confused. He doesn’t know why the Half-and-Half bastard is acting the way he is.

“I just don’t know,” he mumbles to himself as he nears the bar.

  
  


Someone opens the door for him when he gets to the door. He puts the wine bottles on the countertop and gets the hell out of the bar.

He finds that he has a text from fucking _Deku_.

_From: Deku_ _  
__Hey, Kacchan, how have you been? I’m a J-ranker now. It’s nice here_

He ignores the text and starts observing what’s happening around him.

It’s weird to have a peaceful time like this. He’s still expecting—

“Fancy seeing you here, Bakugo,” the voice that’s starting to become familiar to him muses _right_ in his ear.

“Fancy seeing you dead,” he snarls back at him.

“Remember that this is a public place, Bakugo,” one grey eye and one turquoise eye stare at him in the coldest way possible.

“Yeah, okay,” he rolls his eyes. “I don’t think it’s fair that you know my name while I don’t know yours.”

“… it’s not worth knowing,” the other replies.

“It’s only fair you tell me yours,” Katsuki insists.

“Just call me Shoto.”

Katsuki doesn’t ask why _Shoto_ would ignore the formalities and tell him to call him by his given name instead of his family name.

///

_Shoto_.

Katsuki figures that name fits Shoto perfectly when he looks at the kanji, given what Blue aura has granted him.

Sitting in front of his desktop, Katsuki finds himself dragging his dominant hand towards the front of his joggers. It’s tempting to wank off to the thoughts of how attractive his enemy is. He’s wet already, and thinking about those pretty-coloured lips gets him even harder.

“Fuck, look at what you’ve done to me, you bastard,” Katsuki curses, his hand undoing his joggers.

He ignores the grey and turquoise eyes flashing through his mind when he’s finished.

///

Katsuki is in an especially bad mood when he’s grocery shopping.

It’s the weekend, and he’s almost out of the curry powder he uses for cooking, so he figured he might as well.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance when someone grabs the same packet at the same time as him.

“You bastard, can’t you see—”

“Nice seeing you here too, Bakugo,” comes an indifferent reply from the Half-and-Half Bastard—Shoto.

“You don’t work on weekends, huh?” he doesn’t know why he said that. Scratch that, he doesn’t know _anything_ regarding the Half-and-Half Bastard.

It’s like he’s a whole new person when he’s around the bastard.

“You can have that, I prefer my curry mild anyways,” the other shrugs and lets go of the curry packet. “Don’t you have a job outside of being a Red Clansman?”

“Fuck off, it’s none of your concern,” Katsuki snarls at the slightly taller man, fingertips firing up with tiny explosions.

“Remember that you cannot use your power in the public’s eye, Bakugo,” the other wags his forefinger in a taunting manner.

“Die!” he grouses back.

“How kinky.”

They end up going to the self-check out at the same time. Katsuki tries his hardest not to stare at the Half-and-Half bastard’s ass as he waits for a till to open.

_I got eyes and the bastard just happens to have a nicely shaped ass_ , Katsuki tries to compromise himself.

Though the guilt tastes heavy on his tongue when he starts scanning the items.

///

A week passes by without any single confrontation with any of the Clans. He’s heard from Kuroo how his Strain friends told him that there are suspicious activities going around the city, presumably from the Greens.

_And fucking Deku is a Green_ , Katsuki sighs heavily.

He wouldn’t necessarily call them _friends_ , but they did grow up together. They went to the same elementary school, middle school, _and_ high school.

They could’ve gone to college or some shit, but instead, they both got a job.

And joined two separate Clans.

He was never envious or jealous of Deku, but he felt like he wasn’t good enough like the shitty nerd. His childhood _whatever_ just irks him in a way that is hard for him to explain.

“Lost in your thoughts, Katsuki?”

He doesn’t have the effort to yell at Yata to not call him by his given name.

  
“Doesn’t matter. Does Kusanagi-san want us to do something again?” he asks.

“No, Kuroo suggested a drinking game despite it being barely 5pm, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come join us.”

“Yeah, sure.”

  
  


Katsuki feels giddy after a shot or two… or five.

He doesn’t join his Clansmen when they play any games for _Clansmen bonding time_ simply because he believes no _bonding time_ is useful. But lately, he’s been in a foul mood, so he figured he could drink and forget about these… _intrusive thoughts_ for a while.

“Can’t believe you got _that_ question wrong, Katsuki!” Eric guffaws.

“Not ma faul’ I don’t know shit ‘bou’ Edo period…” Katsuki slurs a bit. “Your turn… Yata.”

“Shoot,” Yata looks half-afraid.

“Never ha’ I e’er… kissed someone I shouldn’t have!”

Yata’s entire face goes beet-red, and that says _everything_.

“Okay, was it a teacher when you were in school?” Kuroo waggles his perverted eyebrows.

“It’s not your turn to ask the question, Kuroo!” Yata bellows, presumably to buy himself some time.

“Okay, fine, ask away your question, dear Yata-chan~” Kuroo smirks.

“Kamamoto!” Yata makes a smart choice. “Age you had your first kiss?”

“Um…”

“S’no’ a hard question, dammit,” Katsuki giggles, and he’s blaming the giggle on the fucking alcohol.

“When I was in middle school,” Kamamoto mumbles. “Okay… Chise?”

  
  


The game goes on until half the people gathered for the drinking game is passed out. Katsuki looks at the pathetic group of people, clicking his tongue.

He writes a message saying he’s gone home on the holo-board and gets out of the HOMRA bar.

The sun set already, and it’s that time between sunset and moonrise. The temperature is nice—not too hot or too chilly.

Almost automatically, Katsuki heads towards a park.

He half-expects the Half-and-Half Bastard to be there, but he finds someone more _familiar_.

“Kacchan?”

_“Kusonerd?”_

He can’t hide his surprise. 

“So, this is where you hang out now, Kacchan?”

“What brings you here? What does the Green King want?” he hisses at his childhood _whatever_.

“He didn’t give me a mission! I swear!” Deku throws his hands up in denial. “I came here on my own accord.”

“We are enemies, Deku,” he reminds the green-eyed nerd. 

He doesn’t give any other warning before thrusting his hand out and triggering an explosion.

A thin, slightly glowing barrier appears in front of Deku, causing him to growl in frustration.

“Of _course_ , you fucking show your damned ass here,” Katsuki glares at the Half-and-Half bastard.

“Todoroki-san?” Deku sounds confused. “You’re a Blue Clansman?”

“So what if I am?” Half-and-Half bastard— _Todoroki Shoto_ — tilts his head to the side. “I don’t know how you remember me…”

“You said you’re a police officer!” Deku’s right arm starts to crackle with green energy-like things.

“I technically am,” the two-tone haired bastard puts up another blue barrier when a green chain that looks like it’s made out of _lightning_ shoots out from the direction Deku is in.

_Is this going to turn into a one versus one versus one kind of situation?_ Katsuki clicks his tongue, creating explosions on his palms before aiming one towards Deku once more.

“I’m not here to fight…” Deku withdraws abruptly, leaping away from them both. “See you again, Kacchan.”

Once Deku disappears from his view, Katsuki strides towards the bastard and grabs onto his collars.

“What the fuck is your deal?” he snarls, their noses almost touching. “What difference does it make if I killed one Green out of millions?”

“You were about to harm an innocent Clansman, whether he was from my own or not,” Half-and-Half bastard replies calmly despite their situation.

“Oh yeah?” he growls, slanting his face a bit. 

He doesn’t know why he is doing this.

He doesn’t know why he’s pressing his lips against fucking _Todoroki Shoto_.

He doesn’t know why he’s actually enjoying the feel of the Blue’s lips against his own.

Bakugo Katsuki has never been more unsure of anything else.

+++

Todoroki Shoto grew up hating his father.

Ever since _Touya-nii-san_ went missing, he’s harboured bad feelings towards the old man.

That’s precisely why he decided to join the Blue Clan, Sceptre 4—to create order in this chaotic mess. To prove to himself that he can be good.

Then a certain Bakugo Katsuki came along.

When he first joined Sceptre 4, he was not aware of how much of a wild ruffian Bakugo could be. With the initial flirting, he thought of the other man as a shallow son of a bitch.

He soon learnt that Bakugo is a tender soul who needs to be embraced.

So, that’s _his_ reason behind kissing the Red against his better judgement. He knows that cohorting with an enemy won’t do him any good, but it’s like he _can’t_ _not_ kiss Bakugo.

The Red’s lips are softer than the words that often flow out of them. Softer than the feel of freshly washed towel against his bare skin when he just finished a bath.

The softest thing he’ll ever feel.

“We can’t do this,” he mutters against Bakugo’s lips. “This is against what we stand for.”

“Hah?” Bakugo sounds furious. “You can’t tell me what to do, you damned Blue!”

“I’m telling you what’s the best for us, _you damned Red_ ,” Shoto replies in the same manner Bakugo replied to him. “Listen to me for once—”

“If I listened to you at all,” the cocky tone replaces the angry one. “That will be the end of the world as we know it.”

“You really are a cocky little shit,” Shoto sighs against Bakugo’s lips.

“I think you’re wrong with one thing here,” Bakugo grins. _“I’m your cocky little shit to worry about_.”

///

Shoto gets back home safe and sound, whatever that means anymore. He feels drained, drained of all his energy and will to do anything.

_That Bakugo_ , he muses to himself, thinking about the kiss, his forefinger and middle finger tracing where his lips met Bakugo’s. _He really is something, isn’t he?_

Todoroki Shoto has never been more excited than he is now.

All his life, he was just another _shogi_ piece in his father’s life. Another child his father had out of _duties_ as a politician. A corrupt bastard who only sought after _perfect children_.

Of course, the moment Shoto revealed himself as an _outsider_ , his father tried to hide that fact. He wanted nothing but to cover him up and create a false image for him.

That’s why he said _fuck that_ to his father’s wishes and joined Sceptre 4 when he got the offer. An offer Fushimi Saruhiko himself offered him, the Blue Clan’s third-in-command, the youngest member of the Clan who was the smartest person he knew.

There was no use denying that Fushimi had the brain power no one else did.

“Hah…” Shoto didn’t realise he was hard until now. 

And when he has to take a quick shower to get rid of the mess he made from thinking about _Bakugo’s lips_ , he has no regrets.

///

Next morning, he wakes up to the emergency text blaring some alarm he isn’t used to. He just groans and checks its contents.

_From: Sceptre 4_ _  
__ATTENTION CLANSMEN, GREEN CLAN HAS DECLARED WAR ON THE BLUE CLAN. AVAIL YOURSELF AND COME TO THE HEADQUARTERS._

  
  


Shoto hastily got dressed in the Sceptre 4 uniform and was about to get to the meet-up place when someone covered his mouth and nose from behind. He tries to throw his attacker off but with his quickly fading consciousness and balance, he finds it—

“ _Teme_ ,” a single word sprouting from the voice Shoto can’t find any more welcoming growls out loud. “How dare you mess with what’s mine?”

“Baku… go…”

And then everything goes black.

  
  


When he wakes up, he doesn’t notice where he is. He can see the passionate red wallpapers around the room, and the bed he’s on is—

_Oh_.

“Shitty Half-and-half-bastard,” Bakugo snarls. “You’re lucky I was on my way to the HOMRA bar when I saw that pervert trying to grab for you.”

“I… you saved me?” Shoto tries to compute that into his brain.

“For someone who got fucking recruited by Fushimi,” Bakugo reaches out to feel his forehead, making him almost flame up. “You lack the braincells.”

“Thank you…” he mutters, looking into Bakugo’s furied crimson eyes. “But why are you…”

_How dare you mess with what’s mine!_

Shoto remembers the last words he recalls hearing and feels his cheeks flaming up. He can’t tell what else Bakugo said after that but the possessiveness…

It only makes him want Bakugo more.

“You called me yours,” Shoto finally manages to verbalise things.

“So?”

“What do you mean _‘so?’_ ” he grits his teeth. “You can’t just go around calling people yours and think you can just get away with it!”

“I called you mine because you are, as simple as that,” Bakugo snarls, baring his teeth like this conversation is absurd to him. “My toy to play with.”

“Has anyone told you it’s rude to call people your toys?” Shoto groans, knowing he won’t win this argument. 

“People have told me many things, but none piqued my interest like you did, Todoroki Shoto,” Bakugo smirks as he trails his hand down from Shoto’s forehead to his neck. “Right now, you’re in a vulnerable position, you know? You are inside the place of your enemy, totally at their mercy. It’s the least you can do to _shut the fuck up_.”

Shoto totally misinterpreted the meaning of _shutting up_. He thought Bakugo was going to finish what his other attacker didn’t get to.

Instead, he feels Bakugo’s soft lips descend upon his once more. 

It’s pure instinct. 

Shoto clings to Bakugo’s body with his entire being as they kiss with all the fury and despair they feel. Neither one of them can explain the attraction between them apart from it being _physical_ and _undeniable._

“Call me yours,” Shoto demands as he tries to find some of his chill. “Call me yours again.”

“ _Shoto_ ,” Bakugo starts. “You’re mine and mine alone.”

The sharp bite followed by a tug on his lower lip is something Shoto wasn’t expecting; it excites him nonetheless. He moans into the kiss as they continue to kiss, somehow ending up with Shoto underneath Bakugo’s toned body.

“Call me Katsuki and make me yours as well, Shoto,” Bakugo demands. “That’s only fair.”

“… _Katsuki_ ,” he answers to the request and grabs the back of Katsuki’s head. “I’m yours as you are mine.”

They start to grind their clad crotches together, panting into each other’s mouth without abandon. It’s erotic, to rut like desperate animals in the bed of an enemy.

An enemy he can’t help but want to know _more_.

“I hate your clothes,” Shoto growls, using his flame half to burn the said clothes off. “All better.”

Katsuki is wearing a pair of black briefs that are skin-tight on him. It does nothing to hide the feeling of wetness against Shoto’s hardness. He licks across his lower lip before flipping them over, and slides Katsuki’s briefs down.

“You look so tasty right now, do you know that?” Shoto purrs, tugging at the waistband of the black briefs with his teeth before sliding it down and over the soaked cleft. “You’re so wet here too~”

“You’re making a cute little face too, Katsuki,” Shoto muses. “A face a puppy would make to get fed by his owner.”

“Are you calling yourself my owner, Todoroki Shoto?”

“I’m calling you mine,” Shoto answers. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Shoto decides he likes the taste of Katsuki. It just feels right to him, unlike a couple of other lovers he’s had before. He never got to know them for long, so maybe that’s why, but…

_Why does it feel like I was meant to find Bakugo Katsuki so my life would become complete?_ the thought won’t leave him like a plague. _Why is it_ him _?_

“Oi, oi, stop teasing me like a fucker and do me in—”

Shoto flicks his tongue across Katsuki’s swollen clit in a tentative manner.

Even if this is temporary.

“Fuck, you can’t look that attractive and be this good at—”

Shoto wants Katsuki to shut up so he swallows around the tip. He likes the throaty moan Katsuki lets out. 

He _loves_ that Katsuki is a little putty in his hand for now.

He bobs his head forward and back a few times, his hand moving to the other’s wet hole. He never guessed he’d go this far with a fucking _Red_ , but here he is, about to fuck a Red.

“So,” Shoto pulls away when Katsuki’s swollen clit starts to pulsate against his tongue. “Did you enjoy that little foreplay?”

“Who’s being a cocky little shit now?” Katsuki bites his own middle fingertip and snakes his tongue-tip around the pad. “C’mon, don’t be shy and stop playing around, Shoto~”

_Ah,_ Shoto grins inside as he rids himself of his own clothes, commando underneath his work uniform. _I guess you know how to egg me on, Bakugo Katsuki_.

Shoto finds a peach-flavoured lube under one of the pillows and squeezes the gel onto his palm. He doesn’t find much resistance when he pushes two of his fingers inside Katsuki, and two become three before he lowers his face.

“ _Kisama_ , what are you about to—”

Katsuki’s back bows backwards when Shoto’s tongue joins his fingers. He tries to stretch his tongue out the farthest he can as his fingertips rub against his lover’s sensitive spot. The small reactions Katsuki lets out, from the small, bitten-back moans and the small clenching of his hole…

_I want all of this man, and only I can have him like this_ , Shoto muses to himself, flashing a small smirk when Katsuki comes around his fingers.

///

“I believe in ‘give and take’.”

That’s what Katsuki said before tying Shoto to his bed with some scarves and starting to finger himself some more. He said it was to get himself excited again, but the visual Shoto’s being given is just too…

_Sensual._

“Can’t wait to have your dick inside me…” Katsuki whimpers, looking like he’s about to reach his second high.

“I—”

He wants to say that he’ll be late for work, that he has an emergency to tend to. But his rationale is blown away by the mere person who goes by Bakugo Katsuki. The sheer beauty of his face is when he comes so hard he _squirts_.

He wants to make sure Katsuki can’t walk for the rest of the week.

Shoto presses the tip of his leaking hard-on against the other man’s wet entrance. He pushes in, moaning from the tight wetness surrounding his cock. He doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in, dipping his head down to press a tender kiss to Katsuki’s temple.

“You’re such a soft person, aren’t you?” Shoto asks his lover.

“Hah? Did you hit your head somewhere when you were about to be abducted?” Katsuki sounds mad, rightfully so. “I am not a softie!”

“You are though,” Shoto gives his lover a little grind, reducing him down into a moaning mess. “You try to hide your sensitive side with your tough exterior. It’s okay to show your true self, Bakugo Katsuki…”

“My true self, huh?” Katsuki lets out a short ‘heh’ sound. “Do you know anything about me?”

“I know that you’re capable of love,” he replies with all due honesty. “That’s why you’re still holding onto Midoriya-san.”

“Deku is my childhood… friend,” Katsuki glares up at him just as he gives a short thrust deep inside of the other. “I don’t harbour any feelings for him.”

“You don’t, but you still care about him,” Shoto tries to reason with the other man. “That’s why—”

Shoto is shocked when Katsuki flips them over and has his Red Aura activated. He glares down at him with those captivating crimson eyes, fury and lust mixing in well.

“Don’t talk about _kusonerd_ when you’re with me, Shoto,” Katsuki growls, looking absolutely feral. “I’m the only man you’re allowed to talk about when you’re _with me_.”

“That’s not what I was expecting from you, but I accept,” Shoto grins, his hands going about to hold onto Katsuki’s hips.

Katsuki moves by himself, hitting his spot so well judging by his little whimpers. Shoto moans in sync as they move together, making sounds only two of them will remember.

When they come together, their fingers are laced together, chests rising and falling together, lips pressed against one another.

///

Shoto wakes up to the feeling of someone’s weight on top of him. At first, he thought it was one of his siblings, but he realises this person has a great… chest area. It’s well defined and something he’d squish his face against and—

“Morning, Half-and-Half bastard,” Katsuki smirks down at him. “Glad you woke up just in time for breakfast.”

“I didn’t go to work yesterday,” is the first stupid thing that comes out of his mouth. “Shit, did we sleep together?” is the second.

“Well, no shit, Shoto~” Katsuki feigns sweetness. “You said a lot of shit when you were fucking me.”

“Was I not supposed to?” Katsuki confuses him, Shoto decides.

“I didn’t think you thought of me that way, that’s all,” Katsuki looks away. “What do you have that I can cook?”

Katsuki is very capable of cooking.

Shoto already imagines Katsuki being a househusband as they cook some simple breakfast together. Katsuki tries to make egg Benedict as Shoto makes some bacon strips.

“I didn’t know you’d be a cook,” Shoto decides to break the silence.

“Hah?” Katsuki doesn’t sound impressed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’re a man of many surprises, Bakugo Katsuki.”

  
  


After breakfast, Shoto tries to make for the afternoon shift when Katsuki grabs him by his collars.

“Don’t… go just yet,” Katsuki looks like he’s blushing. “I want to enjoy this while this lasts.”

“This can last as long as you want this to,” Shoto grins. “I only have to go right now because I was told I got duties.”

“Oh.”

  
  


///

  
  


Shoto volunteered to do the night shift when Munakata-san, the Blue King, told him not to overwork himself. He just stares at the screen as he tries to upload the stacks of paper he just finished typing into the database. He can’t help but think about last night, when he made love to Katsuki.

Katsuki might be against it, but they are lovers now, and he just finds it so…

Fateful.

Two souls colliding against one another to create something as beautiful as love.

_Love?_ Shoto reiterates. _Isn’t it too soon for love?_

But when does anyone know the timing for anything? All Shoto knows is that his heart races like crazy whenever he’s near Katsuki and he can’t stop thinking about him. He just can’t—

_I can’t live without him, how cliché_ , Shoto shakes his head as he turns his head back towards the stacks of paper he still needs to type into the database.

Normally, it’s Fushimi’s job, but he decided to clock out before the night shift would begin. He doesn’t blame the third-in-command. This is a tedious job after all.

“Hah…” he stares at the screen in front of him, not sure what else he could be doing. He could go through the files to make sure they were saved in the right destination, but that is as boring as typing in the files.

“ _Teme_ , you’re just typing shit right now?”

Shoto almost falls out of his chair.

“How did you get in here?” Shoto recomposes himself.

“A certain cat got me in,” Katsuki lets out a small ‘heh’ sound. “Now, what exactly are you doing right now? House-cleaning stuff?”

“You can say that,” Shoto gives up on being soft with Katsuki, or at least outside of his bed. “I just need to type everything in before I can head out and clock out for the weekend.”

“If I were to help you… would you be home sooner?” Bakugo asks without beating around the bush.

“Basically, yes,” Shoto raises an eyebrow. “What are you saying here…?”

“Don’t be an obtuse bitch, Shoto,” Katsuki rolls his eyes. “I’m saying that I will help you type all these reports…”

Katsuki turns out to be a faster typist than Shoto is. With his help, it’s just past midnight when they finish the stacks of written paperwork.

“Thanks, Katsuki,” Shoto shows his gratitude by kissing Katsuki on his cheek.

The other man blushes from the simple action.

“Do you ever think before you act?” Katsuki snarls.

“What do you mean by that?” Shoto has zero clue.

“I… let’s just go.”

Katsuki follows him all the way to his apartment, and when they arrive at the front door, Shoto finds himself pinned against the very door.

“You want to go at it again, Katsuki?” Shoto finds it amusing.

“Shut it, Half-and-Half bastard!” Katsuki yells right before their lips connect.

Katsuki’s kisses are softer than his barks, Shoto knows this by now. He unlocks the door in record time and stumbles backward inside his home. He moans into the kiss when Katsuki’s tongue strokes the sensitive part of his lower lip.

“Katsuki…”

“You had your fun last night, yeah?” Katsuki grins cockily. “It’s my turn now.”

“I think we had equal amount of fun—”

“You don’t get to talk, baby,” Katsuki’s tone is dangerous, his Red Aura out of control once more.

It’s the heat of the Red Aura that excites Shoto.

“If I do?”

“Then I just have to find a way to make you shut the hell up,” Katsuki leads him towards the sofa in the living room area.

Shoto doesn’t get to say anything before his trousers and boxers are removed, then pushed down onto the seat of the sofa. He finds it very intriguing that Katsuki is on his knees, lapping at his leaking slit, looking up at him with that signature look mixed of fury and lust.

“Katsuki, fuck,” he tries to sound like he’s in control when Katsuki’s tongue delves into his slit a bit before those dainty red lips wrap around his cockhead.

Katsuki makes a slurping noise before bobbing his head down all the way, all the way until his nose prods against Shoto’s pubic hair. He moans when Katsuki swallows around him, making him squeeze his eyes shut.

“You’re so good at making me feel good, aren’t you, Katsuki?” Shoto muses, one hand gripping onto a lock of Katsuki’s pale blond hair. “Just like your hole gripping hard onto my cock last night, just like your slutty throat squeezing me last night, you’re just doing it all over again _just for me._ ”

If Katsuki could speak with his eyes, they are saying _‘fuck you, I’m just doing this to shut you up but you aren’t_ ’ right now.

Deciding to go against his usual calm resolve, Shoto grips harder onto Katsuki’s hair before starting to thrust his hips up. The way Katsuki’s throat glides around his cock is heavenly, he won’t ever forget this type of sensation.

“There’s a good puppy,” Shoto grins. “I usually have my puppies collared and leashed but you can be my exception, Katsuki…”

Slobbery mix of pre-cum and saliva starts to trickle down Katsuki’s chin as Shoto continues to fuck his face. It’s a pleasant feeling, to have someone as submissive as Katsuki to allow him to do this.

“You look so pretty like this, but I want to come inside that tight cunt of yours, Bakugo Katsuki…” is all Shoto says before pulling him off and manoeuvering him with his hair to flip him onto his stomach.

“I knew you liked it rough, Shoto~” Katsuki taunts him. “Wanted to wreck me so hard, yeah?”

“You can’t tell me how much, no,” Shoto replies honestly. “I just wanted to make you mine for so long.”

“And I’ve been yours for a while, Todoroki Shoto.”

  
  


Shoto raises Katsuki’s hips and thrusts in, moaning from the wet tightness around him. It’s just as good as the other night, milking him so well.

“Fuck, Katsuki…” he moans, unable to hide the sound. “I need—”

Shoto gasps when Katsuki convulses around him from being nailed in the spot.

It excites him. 

“Fuck, you have such a lewd body; think you’re gonna come soon for me, Katsuki?” Shoto dips his head down to purr in his lover’s ear. “I might fill you up if you do…”

“I—”

A harsh thrust into the same spot and Katsuki lets out a loud scream as he comes around Shoto. The Blue Clansman just continues to plough into the Red Clansman, muttering nonsensical stuff into his ear.

“Gonna make you come again,” Shoto promises as he redoubles his thrusts.

And when he does, he fills his lover up with his cum as promised.

He barely has enough consciousness left in him to pull out, and the last thing he sees before he drifts off to sleep is how beautiful Katsuki’s crimson-coloured eyes look.

  
  


And when he wakes up, he’s alone in his apartment.

///

Shoto doesn’t know why he feels so betrayed. It’s not like he was _dating_ Bakugo Katsuki. They hooked up last couple times because they were caught up in the moment, he _knows_ this.

And yet, still the bitter taste from waking up alone fills his mouth as he gets to the Sceptre 4 building.

He’s supposed to stay in the dorm room for his fellow Blue Clansman, but he persisted that he stays in the apartment he’s been staying at for the last few years. That was one of the things the Blue King had to agree on were he to become a Blue Clansman.

_It’s not like Munakata loses anything from me living in my own place,_ Shoto grimaces to himself upon remembering his first meeting with Munakata. _Although…_

“You’re late, Todoroki-kun,” Fushimi comments when he clocks in. 

“Sorry, traffic,” he lies.

“I doubt it,” his lie doesn’t escape from the Scepter 4’s third-in-command. “We have a ceremony for the new person today.”

Two hours later, all the Blue Clansmen are standing outside the building for the ceremony. The new person is quite tall and blond, and appears to be wearing glasses.

Shoto wonders why this person chose to work with the Blue Clan.

“I personally chose him,” Fushimi must have seen the question marks that were written all over his face. “He can help me with my tasks.”

“What’s his name?”

“Tsukishima Kei,” Fushimi doesn’t say much after that.

After the ceremony, Shoto decides to talk to this Tsukishima kid.

“… hi,” Shoto immediately regrets walking up to the blond when he stares down at him with cold contempt.

“Todoroki-san, am I correct?” Tsukishima asks. “I heard you were the last one to join Sceptre 4 before me.”

“That would be correct,” _his eyes are so cold_. “I’m gonna go—”

“You’re that governor’s youngest child, aren’t you?” Tsukishima smiles. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone… doesn’t really matter if I blab, the fact that you ran away from your father isn’t my concern.”

Shoto doesn’t see any ill intentions in Tsukishima’s light-yellow eyes, but he’s still wary of the blond.

His beauty is the type of beauty that isn’t the same as Bakugo’s, but both are alluring.

///

Later that day, Shoto is out on a mission to capture some Strains who were causing a ruckus amongst the civilians. He curses how he only has one other person with him, and he was given the report that there are at least four Strains.

“Well, this is going to be just peachy,” Shoto growls to himself as he summons his Blue Aura upon arrival at the scene of crime.

“Oh, lookie! A pretty boy decided to join the fun!” one of the Strains jeers. 

“I’ll show you that I’m more than just a pretty boy—”

One of the Strains uses their power to take away Shoto’s ability to speak, which is, in his personal opinion, _fighting super dirty_. His partner for this mission seems to be struggling as well, and before Shoto can unsheathe his sabre, someone jumps into the mess.

“Bastards!” _Katsuki?_ “This is HOMRA’s terrain!”

Shoto wants to warn the other man that one of the Strains can take away his ability to speak, but that doesn’t seem to be a problem as Bakugo just blasts the Strains away.

“Fuckin’ dipshits,” Katsuki snarls as he continues to blast explosions after explosions. “Don’t hurt what’s mine.”

“Under different circumstances, that would be considered romantic,” Shoto murmurs, then realises his voice is back. “Why did you do that? After what you did this morning?”

“Did you expect me to stay with you?” Katsuki growls. “It was a mistake.”

“I’m your mistake, but you keep calling me _yours_ ,” Shoto refutes.

Bakugo’s eyes widen at that. Shoto wonders if he crossed the line, but how could he have, when Bakugo’s the one going around claiming _him_.

“Die, Half-and-Half bastard,” Katsuki grouses before walking away.

It’s then when Shoto remembers that his partner was still here.

“Doumeki-kun…” Shoto doesn’t know how to defend himself right now. He just admitted sleeping with someone from an enemy Clan.

“Things happen, yeah?” Doumeki doesn’t look disgusted. “I won’t tell anyone.”

And the best Shoto can do right now is to believe in those words.

///

When Shoto gets called into Munakata’s office the next day, he isn’t amused.

“Ah, Todoroki-kun,” Munakata smiles at him. “Care to join me for tea?”

“Why was I summoned, Munakata-san?” Shoto grits out.

“Because,” Munakata smiles wider. “I want you to know that you don’t have to feel guilty about what you feel for that Red Clansman.”

“Did—”

“No one told me,” Munakata assures him. “I just could tell.”

“Oh,” Shoto feels dumbfounded.

“After all…” Munakata takes a sip of his tea. “You can’t do much about what your heart desires, Todoroki-kun.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Shoto can feel his Blue Aura trying to surface.

“I’m not going to force you away from your Red Clansman boyfriend,” Munakata shrugs. “Your secret is safe with me, that’s all. You’re dismissed.”

  
  


“Oya, secret meetings with the King?”

“With all due respect, please fuck off,” Shoto tells Tsukishima.

“I’m just surprised he wanted to see you, that’s all,” Tsukishima shrugs. “Fushimi-san sent me looking for you.”

“And the reason being?”

“We need to hunt down some Strains,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“I thought you stayed in the office?” Shoto quirks an eyebrow.

“You’ll be surprised how efficient I am outside my office,” Tsukishima smirks.

  
  


Shoto finds out that Tsukishima isn’t bad with his sabre after all. He’s quite impressed with how he deals with the Strains without the help of his own Blue Aura.

“Now,” Fushimi is telling the strain. Well, it’s more like _threatening_. “Who is behind all this?”

“No one,” the Strain’s leader spits at Fushimi’s foot. “I only follow my own orders.”

“Is that so?” Fushimi grins eerily. “That’s not what our intel tells us.”

“Of course, you got an intel and everything,” the Strain clicks their tongue. “I got nothing to say, take me to your cell already, Fushimi.”

“Oya?” Fushimi sounds intrigued now. “You claim to not have had outside help but you know my name?”

The Strain must have realised their mistake, because their face pales.

“Tch, I got nothing else to get from you if you’re so keen on not telling me,” Fushimi shrugs. “Let’s take them away, folks.”

///

That night, Shoto can’t sleep. He wishes he had the warmth of a certain someone to keep him warm. Instead, he’s clutching onto the stuffed rabbit his _nee-san_ gave him when he was barely six years old.

_Katsuki…_ he whispers into the night. _Are you well?_

+++

Katsuki can’t sleep.

He tried sleeping, but he’s been tossing and turning for the last few hours. He can’t stop thinking about _him_.

_Love is for the weak,_ Katsuki used to tell himself. _Does that make me weak then?_

Deciding a walk might help him, Katsuki gets dressed and tries to go for a walk in the park. At the park, he finds someone’s familiar silhouette.

“Katsuki…” Shoto looks relieved to see him. “I thought I’d find you here.”

“Why?” Katsuki asks.

“Just a hunch.”

Because they’re concealed by the night’s darkness, Katsuki does something he never would otherwise.

He kisses Shoto on the lips in the park.

And the only one watching them is the moon.

///

Wordlessly, Shoto follows Katsuki back to his apartment. The other said something about being in a dorm, so Katsuki’s place was the only answer to… whatever it was that served as their question.

“You couldn’t sleep,” Shoto states.

“Obviously, you couldn’t either,” Katsuki looks away, suddenly self-conscious.

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Shoto confesses. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“If that’s your way of trying to get into my pants,” he lets out a short ‘heh’ sound. “It’s not working.”

“I don’t want to get into your pants, I want to get into your heart,” Shoto blurts out.

Silence.

“I already know you want me,” Katsuki starts. “But do _I_ want you?”

“You told me to make you mine,” Shoto gulps audibly.

“Yeah, that was in the heat of the moment,” he lies.

“Lies,” Shoto accuses. “You—”

“I don’t know what I want, Shoto,” he decides to be honest. “All my life, I thought that love was a weakness. That love is for the weak. Then you barged into my life.”

“… oh…”

“So,” he swallows hard. “If you are willing to wait… please wait for me to think this through?”

Shoto does the unexpected.

The other man hugs Katsuki.

“It’s alright if you don’t know what you need,” Shoto promises. “As long as we can have some form of future… I’m alright with that…”

///

Katsuki goes to the HOMRA bar like nothing happened the next morning. When he woke up, Shoto was nowhere in sight, but that doesn’t faze him at all.

His bed smelt like Shoto, and that was enough for him.

“Why am I here anyway?” Katsuki complains. “I don’t even work here!”

“It’s called helping me out,” Kusanagi points out. “Now, move those cases with Yata-chan, would you?”

  
  


After two hours of being used for physical labour, Katsuki gets outside to take a breather. He’s half-hoping that Shoto would come as well, but he knows he’s being too hopeful.

“Kacchan?”

Katsuki is quick to manifest his Red Aura when he hears Deku’s voice.

“What are you doing here, Deku?” Katsuki snarls at his quasi-friend.

“I—I just wanted to be here?” _He’s hiding something._ “This is a public place, you know.”

“You said that you’re a J-Rank player,” he grits his teeth together. “Surely, you want something from me?”

“… Kacchan is too smart for himself,” Deku mutters. “I tried to let you get away, Kacchan.”

A green energy bolt tries to fry Katsuki alive, which he hisses at.

“What the fuck?” Katsuki snarls at the green haired boy.

“Nagare-san thinks you’re a threat to us, Kacchan,” Deku hums. “So, he wants you dead.”

“I think we skipped a few steps,” he tries to dodge the next bolt; it grazes by his side too close for comfort.

“Kacchan,” Deku sounds like he’s so done with everything, which isn’t like him. “If you joined the JUNGLE, that would make things easier.”

“I’m not going to ditch HOMRA for some half-assed Clan that’s always lurking in the shadows,” he hisses at his quasi-friend. “So, come try to kill me, _bitch_.”

A dark, creepy smile dawns on Deku’s face before the same green energy crackles in the atmosphere. Katsuki curses his luck when a thin blue barrier encases him within its protection.

“Shoto…” Katsuki mutters as the barrier dissipates.

“I had a feeling you were getting into trouble,” the Blue Clansman growls. “Midoriya-san…”

“Todoroki-san, are you friends with Kacchan?” Deku smiles eerily. “That means… _you have to die as well._ ”

+++

The first thing that comes to Shoto’s mind when Midoriya declares war on him is: _I have to protect Katsuki_.

All the other worries fade away from his mind. It’s like he went primal and the only thing he can think about is make sure his boyfriend is safe.

_Boyfriend?_ Shoto finds that word odd. _We aren’t boyfriends… yet. I don’t know what he thinks about me, after all._

“No one’s killing anyone here,” Shoto tries to reason with Midoriya. “We don’t need a skirmish right now.”

“This will be quick.”

Shoto barely has the time to unsheathe his sabre when Midoriya charges at him with Green Aura-enhanced fists. The blows get deflected by the back of his blade, and the other keeps pummeling at him with these Aura-enhanced blows. He can’t think clearly enough to produce a barrier.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Shoto hears Katsuki growling right before the Red Aura explodes before his eyes.

He thinks he’s dead for a second when everything is so whited out.

Then he hears the fast _ba-thumps_ of Katsuki’s racing heart.

“You’re protecting me…” Shoto breathes out in relief. 

“Of-fucking-course, I am,” Katsuki barks. “If I’m not out there to protect your incompetent ass, who will?”

“Gods, I love you.”

Silence. Absolute silence.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?” Katsuki scolds him. “We could die, Shoto, dammit!”

“And that’s why I’m saying it right now,” Shoto admits. “I love you, and I don’t think I want that to change.”

“I—”

“So, if I were to die today, I want to die loving you,” he declares.

“Shut up, no one’s dying tonight,” Katsuki snarls. “I think I can get _kusonerd_ to stop with his craziness.”

Katsuki steps away from him.

“Deku…”

“Kacchan, you shouldn’t be reckless,” Midoriya snickers. “I’ve orders to kill you.”

“But you won’t kill me,” Katsuki gulps. “I know you won’t.”

“Why do you think that?” Midoriya hisses.

“I just do,” Katsuki states. “So, please, Deku… just walk away.”

Midoriya lets out a baleful cry before walking off, but not before Shoto sees the other man tearing up.

“I think it’s time you told me about your history with Midorya,” Shoto deadpans.

+++

“I was not a kind child,” Katsuki starts. 

“I can tell,” Shoto snorts.

“I was not a kind child,” he repeats. “I was the bully in my group. And one of the kids I bullied was… Izuku. Looking at it now, I did the wrong thing. But he kept following me around like a lost puppy. I stopped this bullying as I grew older but the guilt kept eating at me. So, instead of apologising, I acted like nothing changed. Kept calling him _kusonerd_ even though I didn’t want to.”

“You have a soft heart,” Shoto deduces.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he mumbles. “And I got a shitty way of showing it.”

Katsuki was not expecting the next thing; a hug from Shoto.

It’s the warmest thing he remembers receiving from anyone.

“It’s okay,” Shoto nuzzles his face into his shoulder. “I’m not saying what you did was okay, but you realised it was wrong. Baby steps, Katsuki… Baby steps.”

///

They end up going to Katsuki’s apartment. They don’t do much. They just bask in each other’s presence, enjoying the silence.

And when the night comes, Katsuki curls up against Shoto’s warmth.

///

It comes so unexpectedly.

The Green Clan declared war against both the Red Clan and the Blue Clan, so HOMRA and Sceptre 4 were at a temporary truce.

“Watch out!”

A random Blue’s call saves Katsuki from getting sliced into two by a Green. He blasts the Red Aura in their face to knock him out for a few minutes.

“Damn Greens,” he snarls as he turns around to face another who jumped at him. “So fucking many of them!”

“That’s why you watch your back,” Shoto’s familiar voice calls out, slithering up to him. “Watch my back and I’ll watch yours?”

“Sure, why the fuck not.”

Shoto parries and slashes at the endless waves of JUNGLE members as Katsuki blasts them away. They work in sync so well, and he catches a glimpse of Kuroo fighting alongside a glasses-wearing blond from Sceptre 4.

He doesn’t get more chances to think about Kuroo and the blond as he and Shoto are swamped by more Greens.

“You know what, Shoto?” Katsuki grins.

“Yeah?”

“If I die tonight, I’ll say I died knowing you existed was the best thing in my life,” he states just as someone comes for him.

And someone else takes the hit right in the throat.

“Deku…?” Katsuki asks in a shaky voice as the attacker slinks away with a loud _tch_. “Why?”

“Because, Kacchan…” Deku, no, _Izuku_ , smiles. “I’m sorry for bothering you all this time…”

“That doesn’t mean you have to pay with your life, _kusonerd_!” he yells, barely aware that Shoto is fighting off the Greens by himself. “I haven’t even—”

“It’s okay…” Izuku’s smile falters as life drains from him. “I’m glad to have known you in my short life.”

Life fades away from Izuku’s green eyes.

And Katsuki loses it.

He lost his chance of redemption, and he lost a friend.

With a roar, the red-eyed blond releases a huge explosion that is meant to obliterate everything in its path.

Only those safeguarded by Blue Aura of protection survived.

+++

Katsuki shows up at Izuku’s funeral wearing a black suit, accompanied by Shoto in his Sceptre 4 uniform. 

He brings a bouquet of orchids.

_I’m sorry I wasn’t worthy of your forgiveness at the end._


End file.
